1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelf mounting systems and more specifically to a bracket having a plurality of fastener mounting holes and having a number of cantilevered forwardly projecting members forming the supports for a shelf having mating female cavities on one or more edges for receiving said male cantilevered supports and bracket thereby providing a shelf with concealed mounting members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other shelf mounting systems designed to provide low footprint shelf support members. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,590 issued to Gretz on Jun. 4, 1968.
Another patent was issued to Forman on May 3, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,715. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,236 was issued to Randall on Dec. 12, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 6, 1990 to Steinway as U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,355.